Secret Santa
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: The lab plays Secret Santa.
1. Secret Santa

**Secret Santa**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just borrowing. **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: The lab plays Secret Santa.**

**A/N: We're playing Secret Santa in French. I was like days behind but my person got 3 presents in one day. Tuesday is our final Secret Santa day. Christmas is just around the corner!

* * *

**"Did I hear Secret Santa?" David Hodges asked sticking his head into the break room.

Conrad Ecklie stood in front of the night shift and lab techs.

"Hodges, so glad of you to join us," he said. "I was just informing the team that because we are pro-Christmas we'll celebrate with a game of Secret Santa. It'll last for a week. Five gifts will be delivered everyday and a clue about your Secret Santa. The last day will be at the Christmas party."

"Is there a budget?" he asked.

"No. We haven't established that yet. Any suggestions."

"Fifty," Warrick said.

"Hundred," Nick offered.

"One fifty," Greg challenged.

"Hey! Some of us have teenagers who would like a Christmas," Catherine replied.

"Willows, on your salary, you shouldn't have to worry," Ecklie replied.

"I have bills to pay, food to buy… I'll settle for one hundred," she announced.

"Fine. One hundred it is. That's the max. If you're playing drop your name on a slip of paper in the box. Names will be drawn at the end of shift." Ecklie exited the break room.

"How 'bout we make this interesting," Nick said.

"How?"

"Let's make a pool bet. Put a bet on who you think your Secret Santa is or who someone else's is." Warrick pondered a moment.

"I'm in."

"Me too," Greg replied.

"I guess I'm on too," Sara shrugged. Everyone looked at the supervisors.

Catherine held up her hands, "I have to finish buying Christmas presents for Lindsey and my mom."

Their eyes shifted to Gil Grissom. "I don't even think I'm playing."

"You don't have to play to place a bet," said Nick.

"Wait, you're not playing?" Catherine asked.

"No," he simply replied.

"You are playing."

"No I'm not Catherine."

"Gil, It's a Christmas game. Christmas," she said giving him her puppy dog eyes. Gil sighed not being able to resist.

"Fine, but I'm not putting in a bet," he directed to Nick.

"That's cool."

Mandy, Wendy, David and Jacqui also joined the bets.

----

Ecklie shook up the cardboard box filled with tiny folded papers with employees' names on them.

"Come up pick a name and keep it to yourself," he said.

Wendy went up first and picked a name. She unfolded the tiny paper are read the name. She smiled to herself already thinking about what she'd get.

Mandy, David, and Jacqui followed each of them sat lost in what they'd get their person.

The night shift followed, ending with Catherine and Grissom. Brass and Sophia each picked a name.

"There should be one left," Ecklie said sticking his hand in searching for it. "And it's for me."

"Who'd you get?" Greg asked glancing over Catherine's shoulder. She crumpled the piece of paper in her hand before he could read it.

"I'm not telling you," she replied.

"You got me then?"

"Maybe," she said, "Maybe not."

"Now that we got this little game started, can we please get back to work?" Grissom asked.

"Ouch Scrooge," Greg said.

"Greg, this job will be the ghost of your past if you don't get back to work," Grissom said.

"Fine."

"Who'd you get," Jim asked his best friend.

"I'm not telling you Jim. It'd defeat the purpose of the game."

"But if it isn't me, then you have nothing to worry about."

Gil thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, "No." he pursed his lips.

"Fine. I'd tell you who I had."

"But I don't want to know," he replied.

Jim rolled his eyes.

---

By the end of shift there was three hundred dollars in the pool. Everyone was quiet- thinking about their secret Santa's and what they'd get their person. Some knew while other had no idea.

On Monday the game would begin.

* * *

**A/N: Short little chapter. Please review!**


	2. Day 1

**Secret Santa**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just borrowing. **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: The lab plays Secret Santa.**

**A/N: Hope everyone had a good Christmas.

* * *

**

Walking past the evidence room, Catherine spotted Gil with his back to the door. She stepped in and stood over his shoulder, peeking at the crime scene photos he was examining.

"Did you open it yet?" she asked after spotting a wrapped box next to the photos. Gil jumped lightly and glanced sideway at the strawberry blonde.

"Sorry," she replied.

"No I haven't. I told you I didn't want to play."

"Well you have it so why not open it," she shrugged, "Come on Gil. I know it's bugging you. Open it."

Gil glanced at Catherine seeing the sparkle in her eye. He always noticed the look around Christmas time. She was like a child.

"Since you're so anxious to see what it is, why don't you open it?"

"Because it's yours." Gil stared at her over the top of his glasses. "Fine." She replied. She grabbed the box and ripped it open. He watched at her eyes grew big once the top was off.

"What is it?" Catherine screamed and jumped back. "What?"

Gil looked in the box. A tarantula moved around the bottom of the grass filled box.

"Hey little buddy," Gil said sticking his hand in to let the little creature crawl on his hand.

"What are you doing? What it it's poisonous?"

"It's not."

"How do you know? You've known the thing for five seconds."

"I can tell from the species. Look…" He stopped talking immediately. One because he knew Catherine wasn't listening and the look on her face.

"Christmas is not supposed to be filled with spiders. Why couldn't they just give you cologne or food like a normal guy would want?"

"You're little miss nosy. You had to open it."

"Who doesn't open presents?!" Catherine glanced at his hand, "Ok that thing is really starting to freak me out. I'm gonna go."

"Hey what'd you get?"

"A candy cane and a rose. It's what some normal people get."

Grissom watched her disappear. "You sacred her, but don't worry, spiders always scare her." He noticed at piece of paper at the bottom of the box and he carefully picked it up.

"His name is Andy."

---

"Hey you guys know that Grissom got a spider?" Nick said entering the break room with a cowboy hat on his head.

"What the hell are you wearing? And why are you chewing like that?" Greg asked. "I thought I was weird."

"Secret Santa. Cowboy hat and a pack of gum."

"I got a water gun," Warrick said.

"What'd you get?" Nick asked Greg.

"I got a '50s dictionary. All the low down words of the '50s."

"Booo." Nick said.

"I'm not the one chewing like a cow with a piece of grass in my mouth," Greg replied.

"Good one," Warrick laughed.

"Don't hate on the cowboy," Nick drawled.

"Who's hating on a cowboy?" Sara asked entering the break room.

"He is," Nick pointed at Greg. His cell phone began to ring playing a cowboy tune. "I gotta go. Bodies in the morgue."

"See ya later cowboy," Warrick waved.

"Who decided to get him that?"

"Who ever is his Secret Santa. Are you his?"

"I wouldn't tell you- especially you Greg. It ruins the fun to finding out everything."

"So what'd you get?"

"Pink fingerprint powder," she replied.

"Pink? Aww, I want some."

"Um, how about no."

"What'd you guys get?" she asked. Warrick and Greg shared what they got.

Throughout shift everyone revealed what he or she had received on Day 1 of Secret Santa. From candy, tarantulas, CDs and notes everyone got something that put a smile on their face.

Catherine sat in her office fingering the candy cane and rose that she had received. Attached to it was the clue that read only one word; you. She picked up the phone in her office and dialed the extension to Gil's office.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied. "What can I do your you?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to tell you I still have goose bumps from your eight-legged friend. How his it by the way?"

"How is _he_? His name is Andy."

"You named it?"

"It was already named."

"Oh."

"I think I may enjoy this little game."

"You have to enjoy the giving part too," she said.

"I know. I do," he replied.

"You're gonna tell me who you have right?"

"No Ms. Willows. That wouldn't be fun."

"Why is it, me?"

"No. Sorry. Even if it were you, I wouldn't tell you."

Catherine sighed into the phone. "You suck."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's like two days after Christmas, but from all the reviews I got, I have to finish this. I thought I'd have it done before I went out of town for Christmas, but I was wrong. Thanks guys. Hope an after Christmas, Christmas fic is ok.**


	3. Day 2

**Secret Santa**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just borrowing. **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: The lab plays Secret Santa.**

**A/N: Hope everyone had a good Christmas.

* * *

**

"Okay, this isn't funny," Hodges stood in the trace lab. On his wall a blown up picture of Arnold Schwarzenegger's body and his head was pinned. He wore a traditional Santa hat also. In big random letter that looked like they had been cut out of a magazine read 'Hot stuff. Baby I need it.

"Wow. Someone must really hate you," Mandy said starring at the artwork. "If only you looked like that."

"Thank you Mandy, for damaging my self esteem a bit," he replied.

"No problem. You wanna know what I got from my Secret Santa?"

"Not really." Mandy's smiled dropped. "I hate you," she replied before turning around and walking out.

It was Day 2 of Secret Santa. Everyone pretended not to be as excited as they really were. They checked in the same hidden places their first gifts had been hidden, but everyone had changed it up some.

"Who do you hate?" Wendy asked walking next to Mandy.

"Hodges. Who else?"

"Oh. Well I was going to give these to you." She held up two fingerprints she had taken from a piece of evidence, "I had to get some DNA and I just went ahead a dusted it."

"Is this an attempt to butter me up so that I can tell you who I have for the game?"

"No," Wendy snorted, "Of course not. Just a friendly gesture… Anyways what did you get?"

"Fingerprint puzzle."

Wendy laughed, "Guess that's pretty cool for a fingerprint nerd."

"Hey, watch it. What'd you get anyways?" she asked.

" 'You Are The Best' sticky notes," she replied.

"Hmm. Conceited much?"

"It's not being conceited, it's having high self esteem."

"Yeah okay. Who do you have anyways?"

"My lips are sealed."

"I was going to tell you who I had."

"Mandy, it's a game. You're not supposed to tell me. It beats the purpose and it's no fun."

"It screws up the whole bet thing too," Greg added stepping in front of them.

"That too. What's up Greg?"

"I need you to run these samples," he said handing Wendy a bag of evidence.

"No problems. The best do the best," she said smiling at Mandy whole rolled her eyes.

---

"What was your present yesterday?" Gil asked Catherine. They were on their way back to the lab from a crime scene.

"Why?"

"You know what I got."

"That's because you wouldn't open it," she replied.

" So, you still know so now you have to tell me what you have."

"Are we in seventh grade?"

"Come on Cath. It's only fair," he said. Catherine narrowed her eyes and looked at him. She was kind of embarrassed of telling him. No one possibly got any thing so… romantic. She didn't even know if it was a romantic gesture.

"I got a candy cane."

"A candy cane?"

"Yeah."

"Just a candy cane?" Catherine tilted her head.

"Why?"

"It's a boring present, that's all."

"If you must know, I got a rose too. And a piece of paper that said 'you'."

"Your Santa is cheap."

"At least I didn't get a spider in a box."

"His name is Andy," he replied.

"Spiders shouldn't have names," she shook her head.

"Didn't we have this argument when you insulted Helga?"

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Can we please stop talking about your friends?"

"You bought it up."

"Okay. It's dropped," she said holding up her hands. There was a short silence before she said, "So what'd you get today?"

"Nothing yet. I've been out at the crime scene with you all night."

"Oh. Me neither. Hopefully I'll get something when I get back."

"Me too," he said taking the final turn to the lab.

---

Catherine sat her keys on her desk. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She stopped all movement when she saw a red envelope lying on her desk. A sticker of Santa and a reindeer was next to her name.

Smiling, she opened it. There was a piece of white paper folded in threes. A gold chain fell out. At the end was a heart locket.

'_I know how much Christmas lights up your world. I hope you have a Merry one._

_Clue number 2: love' _

She read it and opened the locket. A picture of she and Lindsey in Santa hats was on one side and the other was blank.

'_I hope that we can fill the other side one day'_

Her smile grew. She was really enjoying Secret Santa.

---

Gil stopped in front of his door. Taped to it was a piece of paper that said; 'Welcome to the Sherlock's Holmes Club'.

He took it down and turned it over as he went into his office. Nothing was on the back. He didn't look up from the paper until he caught a glimpse of something from the corner or his eye. A magnifying glass and a hat was on his desk. He picked up the hat and put it on his head.

"Sherlock Holmes," he said aloud smiling.

"Knock, knock," Sara said entering Gil's office. "Uhh, nice hat."

"Thanks. Curtsey of my Secret Santa."

"Sherlock Holmes?" she asked.

"Yeah. What's up?"

Sara shook her head, as if she were shaking thought away, "Nothing. I was just coming to see if you had any new cases come in. I'm a little bored."

Gil looked over his desk for the slips of paper, "No. Catherine has some new evidence, you can help her."

"Okay. Thanks."

He gave her a nod and took of his hat.

"Look what I got Andy," he said holding the hat up in front of the glass cage."

* * *

**A/N: OMG. Sorry for not updating. This week has been extra busy. Can you believe they made us go to school on the second day of 2008? Next week is not so busy so I'll finish this and update more. Please review!**


	4. Day 3

**Secret Santa**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just borrowing. **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: The lab plays Secret Santa.**

**A/N: I promise I'll have this finished soon. LOL, Christmas is way over and I'm still writing a Christmas fic. I'm still listening to Christmas songs too. I love Christmas. Enjoy and review.

* * *

**

Catherine strolled through the doors of the crime lab with a smile on her face and her new necklace around her neck.

"You look happy."

"Christmas always makes me happy," she replied to Gil who had also just arrived for the nights shift.

"Lindsey excited?"

"Yeah. She wants gift cards and X-Files on DVD mostly."

"X-Files?"

"Yeah. She's addicted," she replied. She shivered; the cold was still on her.

"Cold?"

"Yeah. The heat hasn't warmed me up yet," she said. "Do you think we'll get snow this year?"

Gil shrugged, "With all this global warming, I won't be surprised." Catherine smiled.

"That's one of my grown up Christmas whished- for it to snow in Las Vegas."

"Miracles do happen," he replied wondering down the hallway to his office. Catherine smiled. With her wonderful gifts and peaceful and normal life, at the moment, snow would be just perfect for the end of the year.

---

"_Fingerprinting for Dummies_," Greg read the title of the book in Jacqui's hands upside down. "Secret Santa?"

"Yup. It's cute," she replied.

"I'm not an it," he joked.

"This game is better than I thought it would be. I know I don't have Ecklie."

"How?"

"I'd get some old, boring gift."

"You never know," he replied, "It could be a cover up so that you don't guess him."

Jacqui thought for a moment, "Ecklies not that smart."

"Ouch. What else did you get?"

"A party hat."

"Let me guess? Because you're a party animal?"

"Good Greggy," she replied.

"How much did you put in the betting pool?"

She giggled, "I'm not telling you."

"Mandy is not the best finger printer person ever."

"Fine! I put over $100 in."

"Hmm. Are you sure Eclikes not your Secret Santa?" he asked before gracefully turning around and leaving the lab.

---

Once again everyone searched for his or her hidden gifts. Their reaction was either an, awe or a laugh. No one was disappointed on day 3.

Gil had found his gift on his shelf. His observations skills spotted to foreign wrapping paper on his bookshelf. He took it down and quickly opened it. It was a book based on Discovery Channel. He smiled like a kid who had gotten the most expensive baseball cards. He flipped through the book satisfied with what his eyes had a peek of.

He sat at his desk and thought about his gifts. There were not that indicated that one person knew what he liked. Everyone in the lab knew he had owned a couple of spiders over the years and watched discovery channel. If anyone hadn't guessed, he liked Sherlock Holmes.

'_Santa is good,'_ he thought.

---

At the end of shift, Catherine sighed. She thought that this shift was going to be good, but it wasn't. A bad case and no gift… yet. She yawned and sighed climbing into her Denali.

She started the engine and jumped when her radio played loud music. She didn't leave her radio on and Greg hadn't borrowed her car. She turned it down and listened.

_We'll share  
I've prayed  
To be loved  
On Christmas  
Because Christmas love gives me that feelin'  
We'll share  
I've prayed  
To be loved  
On Christmas  
Because everybody should be in love with somebody on Christmas_.

On the steering wheel was her note.

_'Listen to the radio.'_

She smiled and fingered the locket around her neck. Her night was all better now.

---

"Ew. What's wrong with you?" Lindsey asked looking at her mother. She had a dopey smile across her face as she made breakfast.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"You have that… _look_ on your face."

Catherine looked at her daughter.

"Like you're in… love."

"I am. I'm in love with Christmas," she replied. _'And a Secret Santa'_

* * *

**A/N: The song is In Love On Christmas by N Sync. I know it's short, but please review! **


	5. Day 4

**Secret Santa**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just borrowing. **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: The lab plays Secret Santa.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. During the week basketball takes up the end of my day. I get home kind of late and it's midterm/final week next week so I've been studying. Ha, yeah right, but we've been reviewing in school. Homework is coming in like crazy too. Like I don't have a life. Anyway, enjoy. One more chapter.

* * *

**

It was Day 4 of Secret Santa, the last day until the Christmas party- day 4.

"Last day to place those bets people!" Warrick said in the break room.

"I'm waiting until I get my gift," Wendy announced.

"That's smart," Hodges said.

"I tend to do that sometimes, be smart," she replied leaving.

"Man, she's hot," Hodges commented before his exit close behind her. Warrick laughed.

Gil came into the break room with assignment slips in his hand. He looked up once he stopped in his usual spot.

"Where are Nick, Sara, Greg and Catherine?" he asked.

"Probably doing their Secret Santa stuff," Warrick replied taking a sop of his hot coffee.

Gil sighed, "Give me a call when everyone is in."

"Yep."

Gil walked back to his office thinking about the Secret Santa game. At first he wasn't that interested, but after receiving his first gift and giving one, he wanted in. He worried that his receiver would guess it was him or not like his present at all.

He grinned. _'She was right… again,'_ he thought. Catherine said it would be fun, and it was.

"What are you grinning about?" he heard a familiar voice ask.

"Oh nothing. It's Christmas it's good to smile on Christmas."

"Are you trying to get something from Santa?" she asked.

He thought a moment, "Something like that. Where have you been anyways?"

"Lindsey had basketball practice. I had to pick her up."

"Practice over the holiday break?"

"I said the same thing," she said following him into his office, "She even has homework."

"Wow. School is overrated nowadays."

Catherine crossed her legs and sat back in the chair across from Gil's desk.

"So how's the Secret Santa thing going for you?"

"Okay, I guess," he replied. Catherine gave him her 'yeah right' look. "Okay, it's fun. It's great."

"See I told you. Christmas makes everybody happy!" He softly smiled at her. She sounded like a six year old.

"Are you and Lindsey having Christmas with your mother?" he asked.

Catherine sighed, "Actually, my mom is going on a cruise for Christmas. It was a gift for Sam. He had the whole thing planned out before he died.

"That's nice," he said, "So I guess it's just you and Linds."

"Yeah," she sighed, "You know you're always welcome Gil."

"I don't want to intrude on your Christmas. I can stay home and watch Discovery with a crossword puzzle on the side."

"You won't be intruding."

"I'll think about," he answered.

"Ok, but remember, Lindsey will be very disappointed if she doesn't at least see you on Christmas day."

"Alright, I'll come by. Way to play the guilt card." Catherine smiled.

Gil's cell phone buzzed his pocket.

"The guys are here," Warrick said on the other side.

"Thanks," he said before hanging up, "The team is here."

"I guess we have to work now?"

---

Catherine sat in her office chair with a relived sigh. Her case was solved and closed – robbery – so she decided to catch up in the small amount of paperwork she had on her desk. She slid on her black-framed glasses and began putting papers out.

Her eyes glanced over her bookshelf. She had seen a flash of red next to a picture of her and Lindsey. She got up and picked up the hat that was there. It was a red a white traditional Santa hat except across the white fur it read 'sexy' in cursive. She couldn't help but laugh.

She looked around for a note or clue, but there was not one to be found. She traced the letters with her fingers smiling. She sat down and thought about her gift that she had given. Like everyone else, she hoped that they liked their gifts.

---

Gil dropped some food into Andy's cage and smiled at his new pet. Christmas carols from Hodge's radio drifted through the hallways of the lab, humming it's way into Gil's office. Instead of closing the door to seal off the noise or order it to be turned down, he hummed along with the words.

He stared at the stacks of paper work on his desk. Most of it really needed to be done. He sighed and sat at his desk. Pulling a folder in front of him he flopped it open. Inside was a oddly shaped piece of plastic. He picked it up and studied it. It looked like a guitar pick. The top page in the folder was a typed note.

'_Take this with you to the Christmas party. You're going to need it.'_

He causelessly looked at the pick again and put it in his pocket. How in the world was he supposed to concentrate and work now?

---

Sara saw something from the corner of her eye. She glanced over and jumped up and shrieked. A snake was right next to her face. Greg stood behind her laughing and holding his stomach.

"Oh my god. Greg, what the hell?" she said holding her hand against her chest. She felt her heart beating fast.

"It was a gift. I scared Mandy and Judy already," he bragged.

"Who decided to torture us all? I thought one of Grissom's snakes got loose."

"Nah, it's just rubber," he said shaking the toy snake. "What'd you get for your jolly Santa?"

"Endangered Species Chocolate. It has the choices of 72 and 80 percent cocoa and the rest is milk."

"They really have Endangered Species Chocolate?"

"Yeah. I'm not the only vegetarian in the world."

"Yuck. Vegetarian. No offence, but I like a nice big chuck of grilled cow with some A.1 sauce," he said making his mouth water.

"None taken. My chocolate is good and my life as a vegetarian is great."

"Good for you."

----

"Alright guys, in two days are our Christmas party. So that means that everyone gets their final gift from their Secret Santa," Ecklie said in the middle of the break room, "Everyone will get a change to guess who had them. If you get it right, you get a wonderful gift curtsey of the lab. Any questions?

There were none, "Alright. See you all later."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I haven't gotten a chance to reply to any because of my schedule, plus there are so many. You guys brighten my day. I love you guys!**


	6. The Party

**Secret Santa**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just borrowing. **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: The lab plays Secret Santa.**

**A/N: I have a five-day weekend! I spent most of Friday sleeping. Last chapter!

* * *

**

It was day five. The day of the lab Christmas party, which was a week a head of Christmas. Catherine stepped into the Christmas decorated hallways of the lab. She chose to wear a red v-neck sweater and a long white skirt and matching red shoes.

Thanks to Greg and some of the lab techs, there was red, white and green Christmas tree ornaments hanging from the ceiling, dangling in the air. Three or four random mistletoes were also up.

"Welcome to the party!" Greg said jumping in front of her with a Santa hat on and a party noisemaker in his mouth.

"Hi," she replied.

"Everyone's in the break room," he said pointing behind him with his thumb in the direction that music was coming from.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Making sure everyone gets to the right place," he replied.

"Oh, well I'll see you inside later."

"See ya. Have fun and save me a dance."

"Sure thing," she replied.

Greg watched- making sure she went into the break room before he quickly went to the locker room. He quickly entered the combination of his lock, retrieving his perfectly wrapped gift.

"Where have you been?" Jacqui asked Catherine as she shrugged off her jacket.

"I had to lock up all the presents. Lindsey will unwrap them all and re-wrap them."

"Hmmm. Smart kid."

"Did you get a present yet?" she asked quickly.

"No, but Hodges did. He got a mini trace lab set. It's really cute. Did you get anything yet?"

"No, I just got here."

"Right," Jacqui laughed, "I think somebody spiked the punch."

"Probably Greg," she replied. She looked around the room. Christmas music played, food was sat on the counter in an orderly fashion. Everyone seemed to be there, except Gil Grissom. "Is Gil here yet?" she asked.

"Haven't seen him. I'd be surprised if he came."

"Well prepared to be surprised," she replied pulling her cell phone. Catherine stepped into the hallway and pressed the phone to her ear, hearing it ring.

"Hello," he answered knowing it was her.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm on my way to the lab, why?"

"Oh."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," she replied felling slightly embarrassed.

"What, you thought I'd ditch the party?"

"Maybe. You're not exactly the party type."

"Try not to worry too much for another five minutes. I'm almost there."

"Okay," she replied with a small smile before hanging up.

Five minutes later, Gil entered the break room of the lab. A smile broke on her face when she saw him. Jacqui turned around to see what it was. She too, smiled when she saw him.

"Nice of you to join us Grissom," Jacqui said.

"Glad to join. How's the party?" he asked.

"As good as it'll get. I'd be better if we had stronger drinks," Jacqui said. Catherine laughed at her friend.

"Jacqui!" Mandy called her from across the room.

"Excuse me," she said to the two.

"Jacqui is something," Gil said. Catherine nodded in agreement. "Did you get a gift yet?"

"Nope. Should I be getting one soon?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," he said.

"Right. Just tell me if you're my Secret Santa or not."

Gil chuckled, "No. There's one more gift and one more guess left. When you find out it's not me, I want to laugh in your face."

"You are determined not get caught aren't you? You are enjoying this a little too much."

"My lips are sealed Ms. Willows. You're harassing me about who I have, who do you have?"

"If you're not telling, I'm not telling."

Gil shrugged, "That's fine."

The party went on. Almost everyone had gotten their gifts, while some hadn't.

Greg was sitting at the glass table- unbelievably quiet- flipping through his new book on cars of the 1950's.

"Who wants to play Taboo?" Warrick asked holding up his new game. Everyone raised his or her hands to join.

"Sneak out with me," Catherine said to Gil. He looked over at the crowd and moved discretely to the exit with Catherine.

"Don't you think they'll notice were gone?"

"Not really."

"What about when they want the smartest on their team?" he asked.

Catherine laughed, "They'll figured you ditched the party. You're known for just disappearing."

"Are you talking about last years Halloween party?" he asked, "I was sick."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"What are we doing out here anyways?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Cath… I don't like surprises," he said.

"This whole week of Secret Santa has been surprises. Shut-up and close your eyes."

"Why? Where are we going? What are you doing?"

"Gil…"

"Sorry. I'm just use to giving the orders."

"Well Mr. Dominate be submissive for a minute… please," she replied. Gil couldn't help but give in to her beautiful blue eyes.

"If I run into a wall, I'm suing," he said with his eyes closed. Catherine grabbed his hand and dragged him down the darkened halls of the lab. "Are we going to my office?" he asked when his senses told him the direction in which they were going.

Catherine quickly shushed him. He heard keys and a door open. "You can open them now," she said. Gil did as ordered and opened his eyes. His office looked the same except the shiny guitar that sat on his desk, the case open as if it were presenting itself.

He looked from the instrument to Catherine who had a small amusing smile on her face. "Is that mine?" he asked.

She nodded. "Guess who your Secret Santa is."

"Wow. Cath… this is way beyond the budget. I can't take it."

"No, I want you to have it. I wouldn't have gone and bought it if I really didn't. It's my Christmas present to you."

"But why a guitar?"

"Because I remember when you use to play. Lindsey and I would be over at your townhouse and you'd just play all night until we fell asleep."

"I can't believe you still actually believe those days."

"Hey, those days weren't that long ago," she said making them both laugh. Gil moved closer to his new guitar and ran his finger over the tight strings.

"Can you play for me?" Catherine asked quietly.

"I haven't played in forever."

She shrugged, "So. I can pretend I don't hear the screw ups."

"I can only play under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You sing for me," he replied.

"What? No!"

"Catherine. Come on."

"Gil I can't sing."

He snorted, "Okay, like nobody hears you when you bring your iPod to work. Plus I was there when you sang lullabies to Lindsey. You have a beautiful voice," he said. Catherine starred at him, "I won't play unless you sing."

Catherine sighed. What harm could it do? It was just those two and she really wanted to hear him play. "Fine. You better play damn good."

"Yes ma'am." Gil went around his desk to search for the pick he had gotten from her in his last gift.

"Wow, you could actually find something back there," she teased. Gil sat on the edge of the desk and placed the guitar into position. "What are you playing?"

"Just listen, you'll find out." Catherine watched as he put his finders on the right notes and began to play. A smile spread across her face as she recognized the song.

_Winter snow is falling down _

_Children laughing all around _

_Lights are turning on _

_Like a fairy tale come true. _

Sitting by the fire we made 

_You're the answer when I prayed _

_I would find someone _

_And baby I found you._

It had been a song on a CD Catherine played around her house at Christmas time. Gil would come over for a while to deliver her and Lindsey's gifts.

_All I want is to hold you forever _

_All I need is you more every day _

_You saved my heart _

_from being broken apart _

_You gave your love away _

_and I'm thankful every day _

_for the gift. _

_Watching as you softly sleep _

_What I'd give if I could keep _

_Just this moment _

_if only time stood still._

Gil looked up from his guitar and gave her an encouraging smile. He loved to hear her sing. She'd sing to Lindsey when she was younger, or in the shower, and of course during Christmas time around he lab and at home.

She looked at the man in front of her. They were close, creating a melody. Not knowing they could be heard down the hallway, they kept playing.

_But the colors fade away _

_And the years will make us grey _

_But baby in my eyes _

_You'll still be beautiful. _

_All I want is to hold you forever _

_All I need is you more every day _

_You saved my heart _

_from being broken apart _

_You gave your love away _

_And I'm thankful every day _

_for the gift._

Their eyes locked and Gil sang the last verse with her.

_All I want is to hold you forever _

_All I need is you more every day _

_You saved my heart _

_from being broken apart _

_You gave your love away _

_I can't find the words to say _

_That I'm thankful every day _

_for the gift._

Their bodies pulled closer together like forceful magnet. Gil played the last note, their lips a short distance apart. His hand stopped the strum of the last note making a sour sound of crashing notes before their lips touched. The kiss was soft, gentile, but passionate all at the same time.

Gil's hand gently touched the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

"Whoa. I want to join that party, minus Grissom," Greg whispered beside Gil's door.

"Shut-up!" Sara said smacking him on the shoulder. He fell forward, making everyone fall forward also, spilling into Grissom's office.

The senior CSI's turned to see half of the lab lying on the floor.

"Hey," Greg, said with a grunt.

Catherine turned back to Gil and laughed and tilted her head, "So where's my gift Santa?" she asked.

"My gift to you is my love, but only if you'll accept," he replied.

"I love you too," she said before kissing him again.

The party ended with everyone guessing their Secret Santa's. When Ecklie left, Nick and Warrick directed the winnings of the pool. Jacqui ended up winning the most money.

Everyone was leaving and going out to their cars. The new couple walked out hand in hand. They decided to take Catherine's car to her house.

Catherine looked up at the sky when she felt something touch her cheek. It was wet and cold.

"What?" Gil asked looking up with her. In the dark Las Vegas sky, snowflakes were falling.

"Oh my god, Gil," she said slowly and excitedly, "It's snowing… in Las Vegas."

"I know," he said also amazed. She breathed in the cool, fresh air.

"I love this time of the year," she said.

Gil put his arm around her waist, "Me too."

"I guess we were pretty good this year," he said making them both laugh as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gil. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**A/N: The End! Weeks after Christmas, and I'm done. Thanks for all the reviews! Love you guys!**


End file.
